The present disclosure relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for controlling access to a cache memory.
Recent microprocessor architecture allows software to use so-called “virtual” (or sometimes called “logical”) addresses to reference memory locations. The memory access itself is done using a “physical” (or sometimes called “absolute”) address. To translate between the two, typically a data structure called Translation Lookaside Buffer (TLB) is involved. The process of translating is sometimes called Dynamic Address Translation (DAT), in particular in the IBM z/Architecture.
In a typical microprocessor system, several levels of caches are used to speed up memory accesses by keeping a copy of the memory contents “close” to the processor core. With cache implementations supporting DAT, a frequently used implementation indexes into the cache directory using part of the logical address, and the so-called “tag” information that the lookup request is compared against is using absolute addresses. This requires a translation of the logical address as used by the program into an absolute address, usually involving a lookup in the TLB.
However, with ever-growing microprocessor core caches, TLBs also have to grow, and the power consumption of the TLB lookup in addition to the directory lookup is a significant contributor to microprocessor core power. Also, the size of the TLB is limited by timing constraints, as the TLB lookup itself will become part of the critical path.